Ryoba Aishi
mały|311x311px|Szkice sylwetki, fryzur i wyrazu twarzy Ryoby, zaprojektowane przez Kjecha mały|311x311px|Warianty kolorystyczne ubrania Ryoby, zaprojektowane przez Kjecha (Ostateczna wersja to połączenie spodni i kapci z projektu numer 1 oraz bluzki i fartucha z projektu numer 4) Ryoba Aishi, jest poboczną bohaterką gry "Yandere Simulator", i matką Ayano Aishi, oraz żoną jej ojca, którego imię obecnie jest nieznane. W przyszłości będzie także protagonistką tak zwanego "Trybu 1980". Jest ona tą samą dziewczyną, która pojawiła się na "Kasetach z Piwnicy", oraz tą wspomnianą przez Dziennikarza na "Tajemniczych Kasetach". Ponieważ wyjechała razem ze swoim mężem "Na wakacje", jest nieobecna w Trybie Fabularnym. Jednakże, planowane jest aby Ryoba pojawiła się w jednym z zakończeń Trybu Fabularnego i w scenie po napisach końcowych. To właśnie po niej, Yandere-chan odziedziczyła osobowość "Yandere", zaś Ryoba odziedziczyła ją po swojej matce, czyli po babci Yandere-chan. Ryoba wspomina o niej na pierwszej "Kasecie z Piwnicy", z czego dowiadujemy się, że jej matka właśnie, dodała piwnicę do jej domu i że, przetrzymywała ojca Ryoby, czyli dziadka Yandere-chan, na krześle się tam znajdującym. Według YandereDeva, matka Ryoby. urodziła ją w wieku około 19 lat. Ryoba ma również pracę, związaną z fabułą gry. YandereDev planuje wkrótce umieścić wskazówki co do niej. Opis Ryoba Aishi jest matką Ayano Aishi, protagonistki Yandere Simulator. Ryoba uczęszczała do tej samej szkoły co jej córka pod koniec lat 80-tych. Żyła w tym samym sąsiedztwie przez jej całe życie. Jest wesołą i przyjazną kobietą która wydaję się dogadywać dobrze z każdym z jej sąsiedztwa, mimo że nikt wydaje się nie wiedzieć za dużo o niej nawet jej najbliźsi sąsiedzi. Jest bardzo prywatną kobietą która nigdy nie mówi o sobie, i nigdy nie ujawnia za dużo szczegółów o swoim zawodzie...ale zawsze jest skłonna do mówienia godzinami o swoim mężu i jak bardzo go uwielbia. Wygląd Tryb Fabularny Pierwszy szkic z wyglądem Ryoby został zaprojektowany przez tak zwanego "Kjecha", czyli oficjalnego artystę, robiącego ilustracje do Yandere Simulator. Wygląd fryzury Ryoby będzie zależeć od wyglądu fryzury Yandere-chan, a w szczególności od tego, jaki gracz jej dostosuje. Ryoba ma czarne włosy i oczy, a do fryzury, którą ma obecnie model Yandere-chan, ma fryzurę upiętą w kucyka u dołu głowy, za pomocą białej gumki. Jej włosy sięgają jej bioder, grzywka po bokach jej tali, a grzywka z przodu jej nosa. Ryoba nosi ubrania tylko w ulubionym kolorze jej męża - fioletowym. W domu ma jasnofioletowy fartuch i kapcie, a na co dzień ma ciemnofioletową koszulę i ciemnoniebieskie spodnie. Tryb 1980 Tak samo jak w przypadku Trybu Fabularnego, wygląd fryzury Ryoby, będzie zależeć od tego, jaką fryzurę będzie mieć Yandere-chan. Będzie tak samo w przypadku jej mundurka. Nosiła również czarne podkolanówki, tak jak Yandere-chan. Osobowość Ryoba tak jak jej córka jest Yandere. W prawdzie, na oficjalnej stronie gry, jest napisane, że ma osobowość „Chora z miłości” (ang. Lovesick), ale jest to najprawdopodobniej nawiązanie do tego, że YandereDev planuje zmienić nazwę gry z Yandere Simulator na Lovesick: Yandere Simulator, ponieważ gry typu simulator są zwykle zabawne, a chce by Yan Sim był brany na poważnie. Co ciekawe słowo Yandere '''powstało z połączenia słów '''Yan co oznacza być chorym psychicznie, i Dere co oznacza bycie zakochanym, więc teoretycznie słowo "Lovesick", może być uznane za angielskie przetłumaczenie słowa "Yandere". Na oficjalnej stronie gry, jest również napisane, że jej największą słabością jest to, że jest ”Obsesyjna”. Za czasów starego intra, prawdopodobnie tak jak jej córka, była bardziej spokojną osobą, czuła emocje i była z natury pacyfistką. Nie wiadomo więc, co wtedy skłoniło ją do morderstwa, tak jak Info-chan zrobiła to z jej córką. Obecnie jednak, tak jak jej córka jest psychopatką. Nie czuje też emocji i jest z natury okrutna. Kiedy zobaczyła swojego Senpai'a z rywalką, chciała ją od razu zabić, w jak najgorszy sposób. Również ma postawę proaktywną (swój los uzależnia na swoich działaniach). To właśnie jej Senpai sprawił, że zaczęła czuć emocję i zrobiłaby wszystko, aby uniemożliwić ludziom odebranie jej go, nawet jeśli miało to oznaczać zabicie ich. Prawdopodobnie tak jak córka, jest bezuczuciowa, apatyczna i małomówna, a mówi tylko w razie potrzeby, ale jak się już odezwie, to z bardzo kamienną twarzą. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co jest uważane za "złe" przez ludzi, ale nie obchodzi jej to. Nie ma też zdolności do odczuwania emocji, empatii lub wyrzutów sumienia i nie czuje winy ani wstydu za skrzywdzenie innych. Jako ”Yandere”, była ogółem taka sama jak córka, jednak z tą różnicą, że Ayano chce by jej Senpai chciał z nią być, z własnej woli, zaś Ryoba zmusiła swojego męża do związku z nią, niezależnie od tego czy chciał, czy nie. Sugeruje to, że jest czepliwa, paranoiczna i gotowa do podjęcia poważnych działań z powodu obsesji na punkcie męża. YandereDev kiedyś powiedział, że jeśli w grze był by również profil o niej, dzieliła by tą samą osobowość z córką, czyli ”Oddana”. Biografia Przed wydarzeniami z gry Ryoba urodziła się w 1972 roku, w Japonii, w fikcyjnym mieście ”Buraza”. Tryb 1980 W roku 1989, Ryoba miała 17 lat i była na drugim roku w Akademi High School. Tam też, spotkała swojego przyszłego męża, który sprawił, że zaczęła czuć emocje. W międzyczasie, poznała również swoją pierwszą rywalkę, którą postanowiła zabić, ale nie pozbyła się jej ciała, przez co zostało ono odnalezione i rozpoczęto śledztwo w sprawie mordercy. Prawdopodobnie spaliła dowody udowadniające jej winę, jak zakrwawiony mundurek i broń, dlatego policja nie miała żadnych dowodów. Wydział szkolny również nie pozwolił prowadzić śledztwo na terenie szkolnym, ponieważ chcieli utrzymać prestiżową reputacje, a policja lub dziennikarze chodzący dookoła, zepsuli by wizerunek szkoły, bardziej niż morderstwo, wiec pozwolili oni przebywać im na terenie szkolnym, maksymalnie 6 godzin. Było to bardzo korzystne dla Ryoby, która swoje następne rywalki, doprowadzała do prześladowania, do wyrzucenia, a w niektórych przypadkach do zaprzestania chodzenia do szkoły, aby nie przyciągnąć tak dużej uwagi, jak w przypadku morderstwa. Jednak, nadal zabijała, ale tym razem pozbywała się ciał i sprzątała po sobie przez co często biegała z mopem i wiadrem. Również, używała manipulacji, zastraszania, a czasami nawet przemocy wobec innych. Nie wiedziała jednak, że była wtedy cały czas obserwowana przez dziennikarza, który postanowił sam zbadać sprawę. Prawdopodobnie po wyeliminowaniu swojej ostatniej rywalki, została aresztowana. Pomysł że uczennica jest mordercą wystarczył, aby przyciągnąć uwagę, a wieść o jej aresztowaniu szybko rozeszła się na cały kraj, przez co proces przekształcił się w cyrk medialny. Jednak, dzięki udawaniu, udało się jej odbiec od zarzutów. Płakała bez przerwy, udawała niewiedzę przy każdym zarzucie i miała usprawiedliwienie na każde oskarżenie. Sąd, media i cały kraj zakochał się w niej. Nazwała dziennikarza zboczeńcem, który podglądał uczennice i poszukującym sławy dziennikarzyną, oraz twierdziła, że oskarżył ją o morderstwo dla sensacyjnych nagłówków, a sąd kupił każde jej słowo. W dniu, w którym sędzia orzekł, że jest niewinna, cały kraj świętował, a dziennikarz stał się krajową hańbą, znaną jako zboczony dziennikarz, który śledził uczennice. Po rozprawie próbując uciec od prasy ukrył się w alei za budynkiem, jednak Ryoba go odnalazła i powiedziała mu, że było by łatwo sprawić, żeby jego śmierć wyglądała jak samobójstwo i żeby więcej nie wchodził jej w drogę, po czym, odwróciła się i odeszła bez słowa. Później, porwała Tatę Yandere-chan i przywiązała go do krzesła w piwnicy, aby nie uciekł i zmusiła go do związku z nią. Pomiędzy Trybem 1980 a Trybem Fabularnym Prawdopodobnie po ukończeniu szkoły Ryoba i Tata Yandere-chan wzięli ślub, a rodzice oddali jej mieszkanie w którym się wychowała i po ponad dekadzie od wydarzeń z kwietnia 1989, urodziła swoją pierwszą i jedyną córkę – Ayano. Tryb Fabularny Mimo upływu 30 lat od wydarzeń z kwietnia 1989, nawet nie wyprowadziła się z rodzinnego miasta. Dziennikarz, który postanowił doprowadzić ją do sprawiedliwości, odkrył że śledziła młodą kobietę, jeszcze z liceum, która jak potwierdził YandereDev, przypadkowo flirtowała z jej mężem. Ryoba jednak, przyłapała go, a Dziennikarz ze strachu przed nią uciekł do Ameryki. Ryoba ruszyła za nim, razem ze swoim mężem, a swojej córce prawdopodobnie powiedziała, że wyjeżdżają ”Na wakacje”. Jej obecny los jest nieznany. Relacje Rodzinne Yandere-chan Nazywana przez nią po prawdziwym imieniu, czyli ”Ayano”, jest córką Ryoby. W filmiku "Yandere-chan's Childhood", Yandere-chan powiedziała, że kiedy była w wieku przedszkolnym (4-6 lat), jej ojciec, razem z Ryobą, zabierali ją do szpitali. Próbowali też wytłumaczyć co jest z nią nie tak i co wyróżnia ją od innych ludzi, jednak Ayano nic nie rozumiała. Kiedy Yandere-chan była w wieku szkoły podstawowej (7-12 lat), zauważyła, że w porównaniu do ojca, jej matka, była inna. Nie martwiła się o nią w ogóle i powiedziała, że była taka sama jak była dzieckiem. Powiedziała jej też, że pewnego dnia spotka kogoś wyjątkowego i poczuje się dopełniona. Kiedy Yandere-chan była w wieku gimnazjalnym (13-15 lat), jej matka, wciąż wiedząc o stanie swojej córki, powtarzała jej, że pewnego dnia spotka kogoś wyjątkowego i poczuje się dopełniona. Ayano myślała o tych słowach cały czas i stało się to jedynym powodem dla niej do patrzenia naprzód i do życia. Według YandereDeva, Ryoba bardzo kocha Yandere-chan i troszczy się o nią, ponieważ jest fizycznym wyrazem miłości między nią, a jej mężem. Jednak, Yandere-chan jej nie kocha, gdyż z powodu braku emocji, obchodzi ją tylko "Senpai", a rodzice są jej obojętni, co mimo wszystko Ryoba doskonale wie. Sama Yandere-chan uważa swoją matkę za życzliwą, czystą, ciepłą, delikatną i niewinną kobietę. Prawdopodobnie więc, nie wie o jej przeszłości. Miłosne Tata Yandere-chan Jego prawdziwe imię jest obecnie nieznane, ale jak się można domyślać, jest ojcem Yandere-chan i przy tym mężem Ryoby. Ryoba i Tata Yandere-chan wpadli na siebie pierwszego kwietnia 1989 roku. Ryoba była wtedy na swoim drugim roku, a Tata Yandere-chan na trzecim, co czyniło go jej "Senpaiem". Tata Yandere-chan nawet nie zapamiętał tego spotkania, zaś Ryoba wprost przeciwnie – właśnie w tym momencie Ryoba po raz pierwszy zaczęła odczuwać emocję i stała się kompletnie uzależniona od niego. Pozbyła się wszystkich dziewczyn, które były w nim zakochane, a po aferze z Dziennikarzem, porwała go. Zmusiła go do małżeństwa i do posiadania dziecka – Ayano. Obecnie jest on z nią na "wakacjach" w Ameryce, w celu złapania dziennikarza. Wrogie Duch Dziewczyny Jej prawdziwe imię jest obecnie nieznane, ale jak się można domyślać, jest duchem dziewczyny zabitej przez Ryobę. Tak jak w przypadku Yandere-chan i Osany, była pierwszą rywalką Ryoby o Tatę Yandere-chan. Ryoba zabiła ją w kwietniu 1989 roku, a stało się to w jednej z damskich toalet na drugim piętrze, którą teraz nawiedza i za pomocą dźgnięcia nożem. Pozostałe Rywalki Były to inne dziewczyny, zakochane w Tacie Yandere-chan, poza Duchem Dziewczyny. Z ”Tajemniczych kaset” się dowiadujemy, że Ryoba śledziła każdą dziewczynę która się do niego odezwała. Poprzez wywiady z uczniami, Dziennikarz dowiedział się, że, te dziewczyny stały się ofiarami prześladowania, zostały wyrzucone, a w niektórych przypadkach nawet zaprzestały chodzić do szkoły. Często biegała z mopem i wiadrem, jakby zawsze miała jakiś rodzaj bałaganu, do posprzątania. Jest więc bardzo możliwe, że niektóre z nich zabiła, ale w przeciwieństwie do Ducha Dziewczyny, zatuszowała to. 30 lat później, Dziennikarz odkrył, że śledziła młodą kobietę, jeszcze z liceum, która jak potwierdził YandereDev, przypadkowo flirtowała z jej mężem. Dziennikarz Jego prawdziwe imię jest obecnie nieznane, ale jak się można domyślać, jest Dziennikarzem. Z ”Tajemniczych kaset” się dowiadujemy, że w kwietniu 1989 roku, usłyszał o morderstwie w lokalnym liceum. Policja nie miała żadnych dowodów, więc postanowił to zbadać samemu. Ponieważ Dziennikarz nie mógł chodzić po szkole, próbował zebrać informacje, przeprowadzając wywiady z uczniami spoza bramy szkolnej, gdy wchodzili do szkoły lub wychodzili z niej. Właśnie wtedy zauważył Ryobę, śledzącą jednego ze swoich "Senpai'ów", który w przyszłości, okazał się jej mężem i ojcem jej córki. Widział też, że używała manipulacji, zastraszania, a czasami nawet przemocy, aby sabotować życie miłosne chłopaka. Właśnie wtedy zauważył najistotniejszą informację. Dziewczyna, która została zamordowana na początku roku szkolnego, była zakochana w tym samym chłopaku, którego śledziła Ryoba. Udał się na policję ze swoimi ustaleniami. Zajęło mu to dużo do gadania, ale w końcu udało mu się przekonać policjantów, by aresztowali dziewczynę. Jednak, dzięki udawaniu, Ryobie udało się odbiec od zarzutów. Płakała bez przerwy, udawała niewiedzę przy każdym zarzucie i miała usprawiedliwienie na każde oskarżenie. Sąd, media i cały kraj zakochał się w niej. Nazwała dziennikarza zboczeńcem, który podglądał uczennice i poszukującym sławy dziennikarzyną, oraz twierdziła, że oskarżył ją o morderstwo dla sensacyjnych nagłówków, a sąd kupił każde jej słowo. W dniu, w którym sędzia orzekł, że jest niewinna, cały kraj świętował, a dziennikarz stał się krajową hańbą, znaną jako zboczony dziennikarz, który śledził uczennice. Po rozprawie próbując uciec od prasy ukrył się w alei za budynkiem, jednak Ryoba go odnalazła i powiedziała mu, że było by łatwo sprawić, żeby jego śmierć wyglądała jak samobójstwo i żeby więcej nie wchodził jej w drogę, po czym, odwróciła się i odeszła bez słowa. Mimo upływu 30 lat od wydarzeń z kwietnia 1989, Dziennikarz, postanowił doprowadzić ją do sprawiedliwości. Ryoba jednak, przyłapała go, a Dziennikarz ze strachu przed nią uciekł do Ameryki. Ryoba ruszyła za nim, razem ze swoim mężem. Ich obecny los jest nieznany. Galeria Oficjalne ilustracje Photo of Ryoba Aishi and her husband.png|Ryoba ze swoim mężem na zdjęciu z plików gry Ryoba_eyntl.png Model of Ryoba.png Ryoba with Phanthom Girl, Kocho Shuyona, Journalist and Yakuza.png Nieoficjalne ilustracje 14553152_1224512790945018_4366876013586546688_n.jpg 8acc4fca2de19fb3d61a81914e68219b.png mother_and_daughter__yandere_simulator__by_ayanogasai-davmmby.jpg Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Femme fatale en:Ryoba Aishi